1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for continuously producing jingling bells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jingling bells are widely used and particularly popular during Christmas. Formation of a jingling bell requires several steps including shallow punching, deep punching, tie-piece formation, formation of wings, straightening the wings, adding a jingling member, and punching the wings to enclose the jingling member. These steps are executed by several separate molds and thus require troublesome insertion and removal of the semi-product of the jingling bell into and from the molds. In addition, insertion of the jingling member requires manual operation. All of these result in a relatively high cost in the labor, machines and the molds. The present invention is intended to provide an apparatus for continuously producing jingling bells that mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.